


Skin on Skin - one shot

by Ulysses31dancer



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses31dancer/pseuds/Ulysses31dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set two years after Skin on Skin, Kurt recreates Blaine's rooftop dinner for the anniversary of their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin on Skin - one shot

**Author's Note:**

> I was, at one point, going to write a sequel to Skin on Skin but just never got around to it. I'm now putting things up that have been sitting on my laptop for ages before moving on. This was the first chapter of it but it can be read as a one shot. If you want to know where these two men are now in this universe, here you go. :))

“Do you think it looks okay?” 

“Asks the fourth year interior designer,” Santana replied sarcastically. 

Kurt placed his hands on his hips. “Exactly!” he intoned. “Interior, Interior designer…this is exterior!” He fluttered his eyelids playfully in Santana’s direction. 

“Are you trying to sass me, Kurt Hummel?” she asked.

Kurt turned away in a pretend huff, completely enjoying their banter. “I’ve always thought we were on equal grounds when it came to sass.”

Santana gave him an endearing grin and spun in a small circle, taking in the scene that Kurt had arranged. “It looks perfect Kurt and I wouldn’t expect anything less from you,” she said, and this time her voice was filled with genuine kindness.

Kurt smiled. Santana was now one of his closest friends and he valued her opinions with the highest regard. “Thanks, I appreciate it. I had to get at least one opinion before Blaine got home.” Kurt stepped up and gave her a quick hug, but the sound of the front door opening caused him to pull away. “Oh, my gosh! He’s here!!” he exclaimed, his hands going up in the air in a panic. “Thank goodness I got changed earlier!”

Santana patted Kurt’s arm fondly and seemingly out of nowhere, pulled a medium sized black box with a large purple bow out of the bag that was over her shoulder. It was enough to knock Kurt out of his fluster. He narrowed his eyes instantly when he saw the large mischievous smile pulling on Santana’s cheeks. 

“And what is this?” he asked suspiciously. 

Santana shrugged trying to appear innocent. She failed miserably. “Oh, just a little something in case the both of you have trouble coming up with some ideas later tonight.” 

One of Kurt’s eyebrow’s rose and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I can assure you, Santana,” his voice an octave lower than usual. “Blaine and I never have trouble in that department.”

She glanced at the box one last time before placing it in his hands. “Wait until I leave before you open it.”

“Oh my,” he muttered under his breath.

Santana gave him a wink as she turned to leave. “Have fun,” she chuckled wickedly one last time. 

“We will!” Kurt called after her. “Oh, and thanks for the help!”

Kurt held onto the last five seconds he had before Blaine would make his way down the hallway and turned into the kitchen. From there he would be able to see the entertainment area that came off of it, the large glass doors open wide leading to the open entertainment area and pool. Kurt had spent all afternoon decorating it to create the perfect scene for their anniversary dinner, and hoped dearly that it had captured some of the essence of Blaine’s romantic rooftop date that they had had two years previous - their first date ever. There wasn’t a rooftop available at Blaine’s but there were fairy lights hanging from every vantage point, potted plants that created a secluded private space, and a carefully laid table with a very expensive cutlery and china set. And while Kurt didn’t have the lovely view that the rooftop had, Blaine had the pool with its lights that were also helping to create an atmosphere as well. Nothing would be able to completely mirror the dinner that Blaine had put on but Kurt was happy with what he had achieved. Blaine, he was sure, would love it.

Blaine who - Kurt stopped and frowned - was taking a very long time to walk down the hallway from the front door. 

Kurt stepped towards the hallway and poked his head around the corner. At the other end, beside the front door, Santana and Blaine stood deep in conversation at the foyer. Kurt held his breath.

Blaine’s appearance, as always, was striking. Today he was allowing his curls to hang around his head in an unruly manner. He was dressed in black from head to toe, slick and styled in an odd contrast to his hair that Kurt believed, only Blaine could pull off. Some days, Kurt would still get caught in a fluster when he remembered who Blaine was to the rest of the world. He was the internationally known and revered rock star. To Kurt, at times like this, he was Blaine, the love of his life.

Kurt’s gaze slowly turned into a frown as he took in the pair’s body language. 

Whatever they were talking about, it appeared to be serious. Santana was standing close running off whatever she was saying off on her fingers while Blaine stood with one arm over his body, one hand rubbing his chin as he listened. His expression was filled with concern. Kurt swallowed his anticipation down. He had only seen the pair in such deep secret conversation about a month ago and when Kurt had questioned it, Blaine had informed him that it was all down to some disagreements with a venue that Blaine had been preparing to perform at. Kurt chewed on his lip and hoped that everything was all right. 

Kurt’s appearance at the top of the hallway was enough to catch Blaine’s attention and he placed a hand on Santana’s forearm to stop her. He whispered something into her ear. Santana turned and looked at Kurt before she nodded back to Blaine. 

“See you later, Kurt,” she called out as she reached for the door handle.

Kurt stepped out into the hallway completely as Blaine turned to lock the door behind her.

Down the long corridor, Kurt and Blaine faced one another and smiled. 

“Gee!” Blaine exclaimed walking towards Kurt. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes, but accepted Blaine’s embrace and firm kiss on the lips. He pulled back and held Blaine at arm’s length. 

“Everything all right?” he asked staring into the honey warm eyes he had fallen in love with. “You two seemed quite intense.”

Blaine’s smile didn’t change. “Oh, it’s just business,” he said quickly. 

“You sure?” He didn’t want to push but there was something about the intensity of the way they were talking that made Kurt unsettled. 

“Yeah, in fact I can tell you about it tonight. I think we need to talk about some stuff.”

Kurt’s heart had a little flutter of worry. “Uh oh, if I wasn’t feeling worried before, I am now.”

Blaine chuckled, stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. “You look amazing,” he said simply before he leaned up to kiss him again, slowly, tenderly this time. 

Kurt however was not going to fall for his tactics tonight and he playfully slapped Blaine on the ass. “Stop trying to change the subject.”

“No, I’m serious,” Blaine’s voice dropped again. “Not that you don’t always, but you smell like you could still have water droplets scattered over your shoulders from your shower, and,” his eyes ran up and down Kurt’s body, “your outfit is to die for. What’s the occasion?”

Fine. Kurt was willing to let whatever it was that Santana and Blaine had been conspiring about at the front door be forgotten for now. He trusted Blaine and if it wasn’t serious enough to talk about straightaway, Kurt could wait. Kurt was one hundred percent sure that Blaine would tell him when he was ready. He eyed Blaine and his heart filled with happiness. Blaine had not changed in the past two years. He still had his rough wild side that could make Kurt’s knees go weak and a tender romantic heart that could leave Kurt swooning for days. His career had only continued to grow and his music has continued to reflect the two sides of his personality, and most importantly, it was still all down to him alone. 

“Well,” Kurt began, proudly stepping out of Blaine’s arms to take his hand so he could guide him out to the entertainment area. “I know you’ve been busy over the past couple of weeks so I’m not surprised that you might have forgotten, but tonight is the anniversary of our first date.” Blaine’s face dropped as Kurt continued pulling him out onto the deck. “You know, the date you put on for us on the rooftop back at Mercedes’ apartment.”

“Hmm, I have some very fond memories of that apartment,” Blaine said looking around him. “But Kurt, I feel so ashamed! I really did forget! This is amazing!”

Kurt didn’t try to hide the fact that he was pleased with himself. “I tried to recreate the scene of where you wined and dined me in an attempt to seduce me.” 

“If I remember correctly,” Blaine said huskily turning back to Kurt, “that seduction worked.”

“Oh, it certainly did and now it’s my turn,” Kurt laughed lightly. “It might not be a rooftop but it’s a lovely open patio and the evening is gorgeous.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Blaine responded stepping back into Kurt’s space. He kissed Kurt again and then turned back to the table where Santana’s gift sat. 

“I am not responsible for that,” Kurt quickly told him. 

“Santana?” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. 

They broke away and eyed the box with suspicion. Unable to hide his curiosity, Blaine reached over and picked it up so he could hold it in between their bodies. Their eyes met with dubious amusement. 

“I think we really ought to tell her,” Blaine said pulling on the end of the ribbon that formed the bow. 

“Don’t you dare!” Kurt gasped. 

Blaine shrugged and with the bow now undone, he lifted the lid and they both peered inside. There sleek in its plastic casing was a generously sized red plug. Their eyes met once again. 

Kurt crossed his arms, not amused. “Okay, maybe we should tell her.”

Blaine chuckled and turned the package over. “Hmm, at least we do know that she didn’t find our collection the last time she house-sitted,” Blaine suddenly frowned. “…or maybe she did.”

“Why?” Kurt asked stepping closer. 

Blaine twisted the plug to show him the bottom. “Ours doesn’t have multiple settings like this one.”

“Oh!” Kurt snatched it out of his hands and gazed at the writing and promotional diagram on the back of the packaging. “Looks intriguing.”

“I’ll say,” Blaine said stepping back in and dropping the gift box onto the table so he could wrap his hands around Kurt again. “I have to say there’s nothing more than sexy than watching the love of your life getting excited about a sex toy.”

Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine’s ear, “Later lover, later. We’ll have plenty of time tonight.” He lingered for just a couple of seconds enjoying the feel of Blaine’s body on his, noting his arousal, his chest rising slightly faster than usual. Kurt’s hand slid over Blaine’s buttocks and he whispered in Blaine’s ear. “Go freshen up.” He glanced over his shoulder back to the clock on the kitchen wall. “You have twenty minutes until dinner is ready. Later, we’ll play with this.”

An hour or so later, Blaine swallowed down the last of the white wine in his glass finishing off the bottle that they had been sharing. He glanced at Kurt fondly admiring the red glow in his cheeks from the alcohol and squeezed his hand gently across their chairs. They hadn’t sat opposite at the table the distance had been too far. Instead, they had sat side by side enjoying the chicken that Kurt had prepared. The conversation had been light, reminiscing.

“The past two years have been good to us,” Blaine said rubbing his thumb over the back of Kurt’s hand. 

“Hmm,” Kurt nodded agreeing.

“Let’s hope the next two years are just as perfect,” Blaine continued. He caught the ever so subtle shift in Kurt’s body position after his words had come out. “Still not sure are you?” 

Kurt shook his head and Blaine’s brow deepened a fraction. Kurt had been tossing between two internships both in LA, but Blaine knew Kurt well enough to know that neither had really grabbed him. Blaine also knew there was more that Kurt wasn’t telling him.

“I,” Blaine paused a fraction before continuing, “I went up to your study yesterday. I was looking for my guitar pic from when I was in there the other day.” 

Kurt snorted at the memory. Blaine had come into his study to ask him for something - Kurt never had found out what because Kurt had been bending over his desk while he studied the designs he had been putting together for his portfolio. The question and Blaine’s guitar had quickly been forgotten. His cheeks flushed hot from the memory. Their need and passion for each other had not waned one bit. 

“I saw some papers on your desk,” Blaine said somewhat hesitantly. 

“Hmm?” Kurt asked still unconcerned.

“They were regarding a position in New York…”

“Oh!” Kurt sat up startled. “They are nothing,” he explained quickly with a nervous laugh. “Someone was passing them around two months ago when we were all applying for positions. Don’t worry, I’ve only applied for positions in LA.” He fiddled with the table cloth in front of him. Blaine didn’t miss it. 

“You got them two months ago, but you still have them,” Blaine spoke softly, carefully. 

Kurt swallowed uncomfortably and reached for his wine glass only to find that it was empty. Blaine, hating to see Kurt distressed, squeezed his hand and rose to his feet. “I have a feeling that this conversation is going to require something a bit stronger.”

Blaine returned a few moments later to find Kurt standing with his back to him, his hands deep in his pockets, facing the pool. “Here,” Blaine said. “It’s whiskey.”

Kurt took the glass offered to him and took a shallow sip. “Thanks,” he whispered. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Blaine asked gently.

Kurt stared out over the pool for several long seconds before he sighed deeply and turned to face Blaine. 

“It’s nothing really. I’m just being foolish.”

“I doubt it.” Blaine waited, giving Kurt his time.

Kurt looked back out across the pool and sighed again. “It’s a good internship, that’s all, with some great possibilities that could come off of it. But there’s no point in talking about it. I’m not taking anything that will take me away from you because as you said, it’s in New York.” Kurt visibly shuddered at the ghost he still held. “It’s not going to happen.”

Blaine took a sip of his drink. “I saw that you had a receipt from the post office. You sent your portfolio off anyway.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows. He wasn’t angry. He reached out and touched Blaine’s arm mistaking his questioning that Blaine thought he was lying to him. “I applied just to see if I would get an offer. After how I was treated in that city during my first year at university, I wanted to get an offer and then be able to tell them where to stick it.”

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked. 

“Absolutely!” Kurt exclaimed. 

“It’s just…” Blaine stopped himself.

“What?”

Blaine took a deep breath. “I’ve been offered a job that would mean I would be travelling around the country for a good proportion of the rest of the year.”

Kurt’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “What kind of job? And why am I only hearing about it now?” He tried to fight off the instant feelings of hurt even though he had also kept news from Blaine. 

“I’ve been asked to be a judge on American Idol,” Blaine said casually. “I was only asked last week that’s why I hadn’t mentioned it. I’ve been waiting on the details of their contract before I even wanted to give it any serious thought.”

Kurt’s mouth dropped open. 

“Really? American Idol?” he finally managed to screech, all his concerns sweeping away. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Blaine said, smiling at Kurt’s excitement.

“Oh my god, Blaine! You have to take it. It would be so much fun. You’ll get to go all around the country.” Kurt’s shoulders dropped. “Who am I kidding? You’ve already been everywhere.” Kurt gave him a devilish smile. “Who would have thought that I would end up nailing one of the judges on American Idol?” He giggled at his own words.

“The thing is,” Blaine continued seriously although he was not immune to Kurt’s excitement. “It wouldn’t matter then if you did end up going to New York because I wouldn't be here either.”

Kurt face fell. “But then we would be apart.”

“Well…” Blaine cast him a nervous glance before continuing, “For some time now I’ve been thinking about buying an apartment in New York so we can travel there and have mini vacations. There’s so much to do there,” he added quickly when he saw Kurt’s eyebrows rise. “It’s an amazing place but I never mentioned it before because I didn’t want to bring it all back for you.” He reached out and took Kurt’s hand in his own. “I knew New York was always such a sore spot.”

Kurt shook his head lightly. In all honesty, within the confines of their home, they led a simple life that Kurt would forget about Blaine’s more than ample sized disposable income. “You want to buy an apartment,” he said in disbelief. 

“Yeah, think about it. It would be perfect. If you end up taking the internship you could live in the apartment.”

Kurt coughed on his drink, the stronger alcohol starting to have effect now. “You make me sound like a kept man.”

Blaine shrugged playfully, “Well, when you mention it like that…”

Kurt removed his hand from Blaine’s and punched him gently on the arm. “Hey, I won’t be for much longer,” he returned. “I’ll be earning my own real money if I do take this position.”

They were silent, each thinking over what this could mean and how it could change their current situation. Since Kurt had moved in they had remained safely cocooned in their home. Blaine taking this job and Kurt going to New York would be the first time that they had ever been apart for a significant amount of time. 

“I’ve actually already been looking at apartments,” Blaine suddenly confessed. 

Kurt took a step back. “Really?” 

Blaine nodded. “I’ve got four potential ones that I think we could go with but I wanted to show you, I was waiting for the right time.” 

“But what about…us?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Blaine told him with a confident smile. 

“But?”

Blaine closed the distance that Kurt had created. He took the drink out of Kurt’s hand, placed it on the table and took Kurt in his arms. “If it leads to good opportunities, take the position if you’re offered it. You’re so talented at what you do, Kurt. You have such a unique and bold artistic flair within you. How can you let anyone try and tell you differently?” Blaine rubbed his hands over Kurt’s biceps. “Don’t let those ghosts control your entire life. You can make it.” 

Kurt swallowed at the sudden ache in his throat. “But what about your music?” he asked. 

“I can make music anywhere and we’ll always have this place, if things don’t work out.”

Kurt took a deep breath and glanced at the building that had become his home over the past two years. It was such a safe haven for him, a place where so many fond and happy memories had been built and shared. Leaving it behind even for a short period of time, would be hard. But what could be waiting for him in New York could be so exciting. 

“Okay,” he whispered turning his gaze back to Blaine’s. “If they offer me the position, I’ll go.”

Blaine breathed out in relief. “When will you find out?” 

“I’ll know if I’ve been short listed in a months’ time.”

They kissed then, slow and gentle, Kurt’s hand coming up to run through Blaine’s loose curls while Blaine’s hands slowly stroked over his back.

“I love you,” Kurt told him seriously his lips grazing over the stubble on his chin. He breathed deeply relishing in the familiar scent of Blaine and his cologne. 

“I love you, too.”

Kurt pulled back and reached his hands down to his trousers and gave Blaine a wink as he pulled down the fly and quickly slid them over his slender thighs. 

“I feel like a swim,” he told Blaine as he began to unbutton his shirt. “Care to join me?”

Blaine watched Kurt take off his clothes until he was entirely naked before him. He swallowed thickly running his eyes over the body that he could never get sick and tired of looking at. Fully aware of Blaine’s hungry gaze, Kurt walked slowly to the pool’s edge. He dived into the water, his slender long body slicing through the water with barely a ripple. 

“Hell yeah,” Blaine whispered and he hurried to rip off his own clothes. 

The water lapped softly around their bodies as their lips moved together. The night was quiet but for the soft trickle of music that Blaine had put on before he had joined Kurt in the water. In one corner of the pool there was one long curved seat that created a semi private drinking area in the pool and that’s where they had ended up, naked and wrapped in each other’s arms. They had been kissing for several minutes taking their time, letting their need build slowly knowing that they had the rest of the night to enjoy each other. 

“Before I forget,” Blaine mumbled over Kurt’s lips. 

“Hmm,” Kurt asked not really paying any attention. 

“I’ve been asked to go to this fundraiser next month. It’s for partners too.”

“That’s fine,” Kurt responded kissing him again. “As long as there’s no photos.”

“Well, there might be,” Blaine kissed back.

Kurt pulled away. “Really? You know I don’t like being out there with you. You’re the person that people want to see.”

Blaine chuckled and dived in for another kiss before he continued, “Oh, you couldn’t be so wrong. Everyone wants to know about the guy who’s made Blaine Anderson so happy and settled. You’ve managed to allude the paps so well. You can pick out a new suit,” Blaine crooned. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “You make me sound like a spoilt kept man now.”

Blaine laughed over his lips. “I don’t care. You know how I love seeing you in a well tailored suit. You’re so sexy.”

“Hmm,” Kurt smiled knowingly.

Blaine surged back in with another kiss. 

“Oh, I forgot to mention,” Kurt gasped. Blaine wasn’t in the mood to answer now and he proceeded to give Kurt’s long neck attention instead, his free hand squeezing Kurt’s shoulder in the process. “Mercedes’ and Sam’s wedding has been moved back a month.”

“Hmm, why’s that?” Blaine mumbled in between gentle nibbles and pulls of the soft skin on Kurt’s neck. Kurt eyes half closed and tried to focus while Blaine’s hand dropped and held Kurt at the waist, rubbing and kneading into the flesh he found there. 

“It’s their wedding planner. Gosh, they should have spoken to me,” Kurt muttered to himself stroking Blaine up his back. “I told them so many times that their wedding planner was hopeless. The centre pieces alone! I tell you, if we ever get married, I’m going to be doing all the planning, and…” 

Kurt clamped his mouth shut and froze. Shit! Blaine froze as well and damn it, why couldn’t Blaine have not been actually listening to him. Fuck! Shit! It had just blurted out of his mouth on its own free will… ‘if we get married.’ It always happened when Blaine was kissing him and touching him. His brain still went to jelly. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate and remain articulate when he was compromised in such a way? Holy fuck balls he had to save this quickly! 

“But you know… not that I actually think about us getting married,” Kurt said into the silence as Blaine’s head remained low, his breath hard on Kurt’s shoulder. “It’s just that, you know,” Kurt flustered. “As an interior designer I have expectations and color schemes and themes running through my head continuously. I don’t actually think of our wedding, I mean if we were to get married, not that I expect us to take that step, not that I’m thinking about taking that step, ever, or well for at least in the near future or the very far near future.” 

Kurt let out a stifled embarrassed whimper. Talk about making it worse. And he couldn’t even see Blaine’s face, he was still hovering over his neck, frozen in place. Desperate beyond words, Kurt reached out for Blaine’s free hand under that water. “Please, help me,” he begged.  
“I’ve totally destroyed the mood. We were leading up to some amazing sex and I’ve gone and ruined …”

“Shut up, Kurt,” Blaine interrupted him softly. He lifted his head, an unreadable expression on his face that only made Kurt panic even more.  
Was Blaine uncomfortable? Was he about to panic? Maybe it would even take a day or two for the depths of what Kurt had just said to sink in, and then when Kurt was away from Blaine, he would then have a panic attack and go running. 

He swallowed nervously and dared to look Blaine in the eyes, and the red in his cheeks only deepened. Blaine was sitting there with his head propped up in his hand that was devilishly playing with a wet curl, a small amused smile now playing on his lips. He still hadn’t responded other than to tell him to shut up in that damn sexy voice of his. 

Kurt turned to face him on the seat, his heart beating fast. 

“Are you freaking out, because I seriously don’t think…”

“Shut up, Kurt,” Blaine said again. He reached out and lifted his thumb, placed it on top of Kurt’s bottom lip and pulled it gently down.  
“You’re amazing.” And with that, Blaine moved in front of him, grabbed Kurt on either side of his hips and lifted him out of the water so he was sitting on the side of the pool.

Kurt yelped balancing himself in his new sudden position. “What are you…aaahh!”

Blaine’s head dropped in between Kurt’s thighs where his lips began to kiss and mouth. There was no way that Kurt was going to be able to speak now. He leaned back and put his weight on his hands and tilted his head up to the sky, clear but for the moon and one or two stars. Closing his eyes, he breathed shakily and he was disappointed that even with Blaine’s mouth so purposely attentive, he still couldn’t stop thinking about the blunder that had fallen out of his mouth. 

It was fine. Kurt could handle pretending that it had never happened, if that’s what Blaine wanted to do. True, their relationship had been going solid for the past two years with only some minor hiccups along the way that any relationship would face when two people lived together. But they were so far away from even talking about a long term future, let alone marriage. Kurt scoffed to himself. They were only really considering their first time being apart and having some long distance. And Blaine was an internationally renowned rock star. Wild, crazy rock stars don’t get married? Do they? Distracted by Blaine’s mouth, he couldn’t think of any off the top of his head. 

Yes, Kurt was right. They were nowhere even broaching the topic of where their futures lay, let alone marriage. 

Kurt lifted one hand, his head still held back, and wrapped his fingers into Blaine’s curls. A soft moan escaped his mouth as Blaine’s head lowered all the way. All of a sudden, Blaine pulled off and rose up higher on his knees so he could pull Kurt into a heavy kiss. “Lie back further,” Blaine instructed him quietly when their lips parted. 

“Okay,” Kurt breathed his chest rising rapidly.

He pushed Kurt’s legs up, forcing them to bend at the knees and Kurt shifted his arms so his body weight could now be put on his elbows. The warm heat of Blaine’s breath expelled onto his skin as Blaine lowered himself back between his thighs. Blaine’s head stopped and reappeared. 

“Can you give me five minutes?” Blaine asked. 

“Huh?” Kurt lifted his head in confusion. “What?”

“I want to grab some things to make this more,” he thought for a moment and his eyes went to the table where Santana’s present still sat, “enjoyable.”

Kurt’s stomach dropped. He nodded quickly. “Sure.”

Dazed, Kurt watched Blaine’s naked body run back towards the house and disappear inside. Once he was out of sight, Kurt rose to his feet and walked round the pool, turning off the pool light as he went. There was something tranquil and even more intimate of being in the swimming pool in the middle of the night when it was completely dark.

Kurt submerged himself in the water, letting his head sink below the surface while his body waited in impatient anticipation. He swam from one side to the other and came back up to find Blaine standing at the edge of the pool watching him. Kurt smiled. 

“Come here,” Blaine told him.

Kurt swam back over to the steps and saw that Blaine had brought out one of the outside seat covers. He also eyed the toy and the lube in Blaine’s hand as well. Blaine set them down and glided down the steps and wrapped Kurt in his arms in the waist high water. Their kissing took on a whole new urgency. Whatever mistakes Kurt had uttered before were now truly forgotten as Blaine pushed him back against the wall. 

“Get out and lie down on the cushion.”

Kurt didn’t answer but did as he was told, his heart pounding in excitement. As soon as he was lying down, his legs bent and his ass hanging over the edge of the pool in front of Blaine’s eager eyes, Kurt was already a quivering mess. 

The cold lube made him gasp as the toy was pressed gently against his opening, and Blaine knowing what Kurt could take, pushed the small tip of the toy inside. Kurt moaned softly in approval and taking his facial expressions as advice as whether to continue or not, Blaine pushed the toy in a little further until it reached its first curved groove.

“So, according to the box,” Blaine spoke huskily. “It’s got five different settings. Want to try each one?”

Kurt only managed a nod. Blaine chuckled lightly and pressed the bottom of the toy and a soft vibrating sound filled the air around them, pulsating at regular intervals.

“Fuck,” Kurt gasped. “You’ve got to try this,” he managed to mutter. 

“Shhhh!” Blaine instructed placing a finger over his lips. “Put your head back and enjoy.” He pressed the next setting for emphasis and a quicker short bursts of vibrations suddenly shuddered through Kurt’s body. Blaine twisted the toy searching and all of a sudden, Kurt cried out. 

“Oh, my god,” Kurt panted. “Fuck the other settings,” he groaned and Blaine stroked the inside of his thigh. “This one,” Kurt gasped. “This one.”

Blaine obeyed and leaned forward to take Kurt in his mouth and tried to ignore the way his own dick was throbbing at the sounds of Kurt’s moans as he got louder and louder and his body began to squirm, his toes digging into the side of the pool for extra leverage as Blaine gently pushed and pulled the plug in and out, slowly moving deeper and deeper inside. 

The plug now down to its base, Kurt could help but groan loudly. “Blaine, Blaine!” he cried out. In less than five minutes Kurt was brought to the blink and without warning, he came deep in Blaine’s mouth. He needn’t worry, one of Blaine’s most favourite things was to drink Kurt dry. 

“Fuck, Fuck!” Kurt gasped. “That, that…”

Blaine didn’t answer. He pulled the plug out and placed it on the side of the pool. He rose to his feet, lined himself up and pushed into Kurt without any warning. 

“Oh fuck, Blaine!” Kurt cried out. “Yes, fuck me now. I want you to fill me up.”

Blaine’s hands clasped around Kurt’s slender waist. He didn’t start slow, he went straight into it, pounding deep, sliding all the way in and causing Kurt to cry out again. Blaine’s plan, it seemed, was to fuck Kurt senseless until any remnants of the word ‘marriage’ had been forgotten. 

And fuck Kurt senseless he did. 

Kurt didn’t care that he was going to have bruises the next day from Blaine’s fingers digging deep into his skin. He didn’t care that he had half slipped off the cushion and his skin was getting chaffed on the ground below. All he cared about was Blaine’s cock pounding into him and the grunts escaping Blaine’s mouth.

Truth be told, it wasn’t going to take Blaine long either and all of a sudden, the pace and rhythm became erratic. Blaine grimaced and stronger than what Kurt had felt in a long time, Blaine slammed into him. Blaine cried out and Kurt moaned in the knowledge of Blaine’s come spurting deep inside him, pulse after pulse. 

Blaine leaned down gasping for breath, still inside of Kurt, and kissed him roughly on the lips. “Fuck honey,” he said in between his deep breaths. “You have always been the best fuck.” They kissed languidly, wrapped in each other’s arms. Blaine pulled back and Kurt stared up into the sky, relaxed and happy, his breathing beginning to steady. “It’s been a bit of a stressful day. I think I’m going to be able to go again real soon.”

Kurt turned his head to gaze at him. “You can do whatever you want with me, Blaine. You and your gorgeous cock, can do whatever you want.” 

There was only a small lingering of embarrassment later that night after they had finally made their way to their bed upstairs. It would be a while before Kurt would be able to push his mistake to the back of his mind completely. For the moment, Blaine did not seem too bothered by what he had said even if Kurt couldn’t help but cringe every time he thought about it. 

Blaine, on the other hand, satiated and finally at peace after a second round on a chair where Kurt had ridden him, settled off straight away into an even sleep and no one, no one could have missed the gentle smile that played on his lips.


End file.
